Adrian Unbound: A Vampire Academy Story
by xXSweet-Serial-KillerXx
Summary: Adrian spirals downward into the pits of depression and his darkness,drinking his sorrows away when he meets an alluring Dhampir singer when she rejects him,he uses his Royal status to manipulate her. Has Adrian Lost it completely? Or will this girl bring him out of the Darkness of not only his tainted mind but his utterly broken heart? Has his broken heart turned his soul black?
1. Coronation Disaster

**I'm a new writer sooo please be gentle in the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Raven and her family. The rest of it belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

**Adrian's POV**

I entered the building where Lissa's ceremony was been held. Honestly I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anywhere near Rose and "The love of her life" Dimitri and it was a given that they would both be here considering that Rose was Lissa's guardian and Dimitri was Christian's, but I had already promised the new Queen,Lissa, that I would be here. No matter what. As I walked in I completely regretted ever even promising her such a thing when I looked in the back and saw Rose and Dimitri all over each other. I can't believe this! I said to myself now they've even made it public. I knew it was wrong, but I wished with every ounce of my being that that "teacher" would go to prison for seducing his student. I pushed past the crowd and made my way to the bar ignoring everyone that said anything to me. I sat at the bar.

"Give me a," I started off trying to think of a cocktail with the most alcohol then I looked one more time at Rose and Dimitri who were STILL kissing, I knew my anger was building up so I decided just to stick with straight Liquor, "Just give me Russian Vodka on the rocks." I wasn't really in the mood to dance my way around with other flavors I needed to forget everything that's happened recently. Everything I had known has gone to shit. I lost the woman I loved. My favorite aunt was murdered by someone I had honestly thought was my friend. Not to mention the side effects of spirit were kicking in. I grabbed the glass the bartender had just sat down on a napkin.

Thanks I said "Just keep'em coming."

The waiter nodded, "Of course Lord Ivashkov."

I was already on my third drink when I saw Jill Mastrano headed my way. "Whats up Jail-bait? How you holding up?" I said downing my third drink.

"I'm okay," she said with that soft voice of hers I could tell she was nervous by the way that her hands were always moving and her aura of course was still wavering. Damn that meant I hadn't drank enough yet. "Its' kinda hard when no one really wants you around though. I can tell Lis- I mean... um.. Queen Vasilissa really doesn't like me. I mean I could tell that before I hadn't been her favorite person but I mean now I can tell she really can't stand having me around."

"What make you say that jail-bait? Has she told you any of that?" I said taking a drink of my fourth drink of Vodka, "Or are you just going off what your feeling?"

"Well uh... no she hasn't its just sometimes I can see her emotions cross her face like she's either mad at me or disgusted, that I'm even here." She looked down obviously feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

I felt kinda sorry for her she was so young and have to deal with all of this? And the fact that her only sister was not exactly excited that she had a sister either. "Don't worry about it Jail-bait!" I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Lissa is just having a hard time adjusting to everything I mean after all she just found out the dad she thought was perfect wasn't and had cheated on her mother, but I mean don't feel bad that wasn't the only thing wrong with that family her brother was no saint either."

Jill was just about to say something when I Lissa and Christian approached. I bowed to Lissa. "Great to be in your presence Alexandra reincarnated." I saw Agitation cross Lissa's face and I saw her aura get tinged just a bit red before returning to normal. Man I hate to see whats gonna happen to me when I use to much spirit the only right now that keeping my moods in check was my drinking and my clove cigarettes. Well sort of.

"Hilarious Adrian," Lissa said, giving me a fake smile. "How are you holding up?" I saw her go from annoyed to serious in less than a second.

"Well your majesty I feel just great! Amazing even!" I said which completely contradicted how I really felt which was worthless and hurt and above all angry. I could tell that she knew how I was really feeling and why I was drinking even more that usual.

"Look Adrian I'm sorry for what happened betwe-"

I cut her off before I could here the rest of the apology she was dishing out in behalf of Rose.

"So now she has you apologizing for her too!" I exclaimed not caring that half the people in the crowd were staring at us. I saw Rose push her way to us. Great that's just great I said downing my sixth vodka.

"Whats going on here?" Rose said getting in between me and Lissa. I laughed, it sounded slightly hysterical.

"Oh, nothing Guardian Hathaway just that her royal majesty was just expressing her sincerest apologies for her tramp of a friend ripping out my heart that's all." I said glaring at Rose.

"Listen here Adrian ju-" I stopped her.

"Lord Ivashkov." I said knowing it would annoy the hell out of her. I saw her desperately trying to retain her self control.

"Lord Ivashkov,"she said her voice sounding menacing but I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. "Whatever happened between me and you is exactly that! Between me and you. You have no right to disrespect Lissa like that!.

"Says the blood whore in the making." I said staring her straight in the eye. I saw hurt written all over her face. She couldn't believe I said that. And honestly neither could I. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Dimitri, I felt all the anger I had pent up burst out.

"Don't touch me,Cradle Robber!" I said not caring who heard I broke out of his grasp and pushed my way thru the crowd and left the horrible scene I'd left behind.


	2. Ebony Soul

**Thank you for the people who did review! I appreciate it! I REALLY do! :) sorry that it took me so long to update my mom doesn't really want me on this site. So I had to hide it from her lol. I accept all reviews (except those that are slamming the fabulous Richelle Mead. If you don't like her then why are you reading this story when you know shes the original author?) and will seriously consider any and all suggestions. So here's the next part to my story. :) OH! And the song lyrics on here that Raven sings ARE NOT MINE. **

Adrian's POV

I pushed the guardian at the front of the building out of the way.

"Lord Ivashkov!" he exclaimed, "Are you O.K?"

"Fine." I said laughing at the guardians question finding it hilarious for some reason that was probably spirit induced. I hesitated then quickly decided to go to the bar that was on outskirts of the court. It was an underground bar that usually had some kind of entertainment. I just hoped they were open even though it was the queens coronation. As I got there I saw a girl go in from the way she looks, there was no doubt she's a Dhampir.

I followed in after her heading straight to the bartender I ordered a "White Russian." I wasn't the only one surprisingly. That idiot Blake Lazar was here, along with some others, but Blake seemed to be after the Dhampir girl who really wasn't that bad looking she kinda looked like Rose the only thing though was that she wasn't nearly as tanned and her hair was Dark Auburn and it was impossibly long, it was all the down to her hips and her hair was in perfect curls I wonder how long it took her to do that. I couldn't see her face though of course since her back was turned to me. But I bet it was overly done with the make-up blood-whores slathered on their faces.

"The things blood-whores do to look good." I laughed, I saw her head turn around and she rested her eyes on me. She didn't smile like most girls like her would she scowled at me and she flipped her hair back. I smiled and went back to downing my drink. I wish I could've seen her face better but she was in the shadows of the bar by the stage where usually a non-royal moroi woman would sing and be the entertainment. I put my empty glass down and let the bartender fix me another one. I didn't even have to tell him he knew as soon as I was done that I would want another one. I couldn't really decide if that was a good thing or bad thing. But then again, I really didn't care.

After about twenty minutes of nothing but the whispers of the few others who were here, there was movement on the stage. I really wasn't all that interested in the entertainment...

Until I heard That Voice...

" How you turn my world

You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me.

Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one.

You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Though I do believe in you.  
Yes I do.

Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat.  
I... I...Can't.. live.. within.. you...

I can't live within you

I...I..Can't live within you"

I turned and stared in wonderment at the Dhampir who was singing. She had a beautiful voice, it was mesmerizing, her eyes were closed just until she finished the last verse. When she opened her eyes she had the most stunning eyes they were a cross between Lissa's eye color and Christian's eye color. They were absolutely breath taking, it was amazing they were almost fluorescent especially in the darkness. I especially wish I could see her face now it was a wonder that I didn't notice them before. They few people in the crowd clapped very enthusiastically. She bowed,

"Thank you. Thank you. You amazing people were kind enough to come see me even though it was the magnificent queens coronation" she said the last part very sincerely she sounded like had such a fondness for Lissa, "ALL HAIL QUEEN VASILISSA DRAGOMIR! IT'S THE RISE OF THE DRAGON!"

They all raised their glasses and the praise for Lissa rang thru the Bar, The Dhampir smiled, she looked behind her, nodded and the band began to play, she closed her eyes and began to sing. She had sung a bunch of songs before her last one, it was a strangely seductive song. I had heard it before... somewhere. I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice.

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think its cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart, too  
How to get this far  
playing games with this young heart

I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you

I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I opened my eyes and watched her as she sang, half way thru the song that is, and she was completely moving to the rhythm her body was so sensual in the dress I just noticed she was wearing, it was Black but it had a Dragon running down the length of her body. I gotta say she looked very sexy but in a elegant way. Hmm... who knew blood-whores had class? She locked eyes with me on the last verse. I tensed up, the way she looked at me just now... it just... it reminded me of Rose. I frowned and turned back around just as she finished the seductive song.

"She has a beautiful voice doesn't she?" I opened my eyes and turned and looked at Blake who was right beside me.

God this dude was more annoying than well that's the thing most people don't annoy but this dude annoyed the HELL out of me. But the thing was that I had no clue who the girl who was singing was, and despite the fact that she reminded me of redheaded Rose I wanted to know who she was.

"Yea she does, who is she exactly?" I said flicking my gaze over to the stage, she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, you don't know?" he said smugly, I gave him a look, I still saw his aura so I figured I could use a bit of compulsion to just get him to shut the hell up and tell me the story without him looking so smug.

"Just tell me about her, and don't be smug about it either." I said throwing in some compulsion, not much because honestly this guy really didn't need that much he barely had a mind of his own. I saw his eyes glaze over. Success, I smiled.

"Well her dad was Jareth Ozera." That caught my attention really quickly, "And as you know Jareth ran away with the Dhampir girl who saved his life all those years ago, Sarah WayHeart, well about a couple of months ago both her parents were killed and well she somehow found her way here. She had stayed with Tasha for a while but found herself a job here singing. And well the owner just found her talented enough that he paid her AND gave her the house that his daughter used to live in before she got married "

"So instead of being a guardian here at court she decided to be a blood whore?" I said seriously wishing the Dhampir girls would change their view in life, they could do so much better than just being sex slaves to moroi men. I sighed.

"So whats her name?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose trying to ease the pain of the oncoming headache I was getting.

"Raven WayHeart." I stiffened as I turned around, to look at the girl who had the most beautiful singing voice, but had the scariest mad voice I have ever heard. "For your information, Lord Ivashkov, I Am Not A Blood Whore." she said it where only me and the still under compulsion Blake, but I swear I heard the bar tender laugh. Glad to see he was enjoying this. Still I wasn't going to show this girl just how much she did in fact scare me. I put on my indifferent smile.

"No, of course not," I said intentionally mocking her. What was she gonna do hit me? She smiled at me and did just that she slapped me. It was like time had been slowed down. This girl is crazy enough to hit a royal in front of other people, too. I turned back and looked at her. I saw there in those gorgeous eyes, a Blazing anger, that was threatening to burst out of her eyes. My jaw tightened, I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her outside. Who the hell does this Dhampir think she is?


	3. The Nightingale

**OMG Guys I AM SO SORRY. I know I haven't updated at all in like almost half a year. Busy, Crazy world we are living in... that and I got caught up with Rping . sorry! but I will try to write as much as I can from now on! I Am deeply sorry! And! I shall be posting more chapters VERY SOON! **  
**Remember all characters except for Raven and Family go to the wonderful Richelle Mead ^^**

**Raven's POV**

I reluctantly followed the Moroi who had pulled me outside of the bar, and I wouldn't doubt it if he was taking me to the Guardians for slapping him. That meant, of course, that I was screwed... so beyond screwed. And so beyond getting kicked out, or tossed into the jail with that Strigoi who had turned back. To my surprise he stopped once we were outside the door and out of sight, in the alley. My face was hidden behind my hair as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Woah, woah, woah, little Nightingale! Do you know who I am!" His glare had me shaking in my stilettos.

I looked up at the Moroi standing in front of me and gave him a look that said Seriously? "Yea, I know who you are, so what Adrian. Everyone knows who you are."

"Then you know I could throw your pretty little ass in the slammer for that shit!" Adrian was rubbing his face where I just smacked him with a very unhappy look. I was really freaking out now because going to jail was not my kind of fun!

"Damn girl that hurt and I had a nice little buzz going until that sobering slap."

"Really?" I said faking ignorance, "Because I just thought that maybe you were just a major dick head!" I rolled my eyes at him, growing really tired of the conversation.

"Hey, you're the one strutting around like a little blood whore. Maybe you should clean up your act." I was stunned, I couldn't believe he had the balls to say that shit to me. Me clean up _my_ act! Really! Has he looked in the fucking mirror?

I growled and stepped forward, making our personal space, practically non-existent. "Was that slap too subtle of a sign that you need to watch your mouth you Royal Prick!" My fists clenched as I desperately tried to keep my self control.

"Okay, take it easy little Nightingale, my bad." I know he can see my aura so I wonder if he can tell that I would like to kill him right now.

"Ya know what Adrian, you are so not worth it! I'm out of here!" I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and turned me back around. I came face to face with him again and tried my best not to growl at him. "What?"

"You are not allowed to leave me just like that. I'm a Royal and YOU are a Dhampir, little Nightingale."

I pulled my arm out of his grip and glared, "Excuse me? I am nobody's Toy. I am NOBODY'S to command! Especially a God Damn Spoiled Moroi like you!" I said pointing my finger at him and poking it into his chest hard.

"Little Nightingale... Don't you know that the little birds are supposed to stay in the cage so they don't get into trouble?" His words brought up things that I sure as hell didn't want to think about, not now. Not ever.

"Don't try to cage this bird 'Dear' Adrian." A mocking tone coming through when I called him 'dear'. "Because I will definitely fight back..." I turned and walked away from the Moroi. That spoiled, rotten, Moroi.


	4. Royal Misuse

**  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. I only own Raven and her family!**

**(OH and just to let you guys know three weeks have passed since Adrian and Raven meeting)**

_The silence of the night was enough to hear every creak and movement, not that it was any problem in the first place. Being a Strigoi was no where near as bad as the way the Guardians had described it before. It was amazing... I had never felt so alive in my entire life... the rush... it felt like my senses had been woken up, and it was perfect... absolutely perfect. I looked down at the people enter the club, Ebony Souls. Ha! Perfect name isn't it? Black souls... like those of the vampires. Both the Strigoi and The Moroi. As for the Dhampirs? Those were the only ones who are ever selfless at all. Even if it was because of duty. They protected,the Moroi lived like kings and the Strigoi killed and lived life the way they wanted. The way I wanted... the club became loud with the cheers and the music of the Dhampir girl who sang inside. Well... after her there sure was a buzz of music blaring to some rather annoying but hypnotic Dance Electric music. And every once in a while... the perfect prey would exit. Alone. Drunk. And utterly useless... Well for anything other than a meal that is. I licked my lips my tongue scraping across the tip of my fang in absolute anticipation and as soon as the door to the club was closed I jumped from the roof, grabbed him and bit down, my fangs piercing his jugular. It was all over to soon. The rush, That pure pleasure and life being drained out of the Moroi body and the life source flowing into mine. I let the male Moroi body drop to the ground and crumple lifelessly, Well almost lifelessly, he wasn't dead just yet. With that I grabbed his leg and began to drag him into the darkness, past the club, past the ally into the dark brush,this one was going to be AWAKENED, just as Aubrianna had instructed. If I awaken at least one the other won't even make a difference... Aubrianna wouldn't be upset with me... and soon... we would outnumber the Moroi and the Dhampirs... and we will be the ruling Race of Vampires. _

**Adrian's POV**

I had no clue why but every night after the encounter with the Dhampir, I went back to the club. I went to Ebony Souls and watched her sing from the back. Drink after drink being brought to my table never the same thing twice. Well... other than the occasional shot of either whiskey, vodka, and when I just was not getting drunk enough, quick enough. Which seemed to be every day since Rose and Her cradle robbing boyfriend were always together since Christian and Lissa were always together. It was pretty sickening. Well to him it was. To everyone else it was perfectly fitting. A Dhampir with a Dhampir, and he should just move on and get with a Royal Moroi girl, or woman, or whatever the fuck people were saying now. UGH! It was getting exhausting now. His mother and father everywhere always by him, never leaving him the fuck alone, about how he needs to meet a girl settle down the same old shit over and over. Why the fuck was he even wasting his fucking time? All of the girls were whores. Didn't matter who they were whether they were Moroi or Dhampir. Or maybe all this shit was just the spirit Darkness getting to him. I downed the shot of ever-clear he had pushed to the side, "Oh who fucking cares." I said to myself, as the Dhampir girl from three weeks ago sat on the other side of me.

"So, Would you mind telling me why you continue to come to this place?" I couldn't tell what the hell she wanted or was even talking about anymore. Even I knew how drunk I was, I shrugged and smiled at her, leaning back against the seat my hands on the table tapping my fingers in a semi-fast rhythm that matched the techno electric beat coming out of the speakers that were not too long ago, streaming out Ravens singing.

"I came to get drunk. That's what I always do little Nightingale." The look on her face told me she was definitely not buying it, either that or she was annoyed that I was hanging around.

"I don't buy it." Yup, knew she didn't buy it. "You could be anywhere. In fancier places in court. Why are you here?" I smiled at her.

"Maybe its because I like hearing Birds sing." she gave me a weird confused look and I smiled even in my drunken state I knew I had confused her with my wits. "A Nightingale is a bird, with a pretty voice actually." That's when she rolled her eyes at me.

"I know what a Nightingale is. And I know what you meant by that, but you're slurring so much I can barely understand what the hell you're saying." OK... so maybe I was just too drunk to keep my words straight right now. With the realization, I looked over to the Moroi bar tender and lifted up my hand and held up one finger. Got a nod as a reply and turned back to Raven. "Little Bird, I come here to hear you sing."

"Do you seriously not pay attention to anything?" my eyebrow went up at that comment.

"Little Nightingale, Are you starting again with your insults and violence. I think I got enough of that the other night don't you think?" I looked at the bar tender who put two shot glasses in front of me. I don't remember asking for two... than again... I don't even remember how or when I even ordered them... I shrugged and drank one of the shots containing the searing liquid that could literally be acid. When I looked back up at Raven her gaze was anything but friendly.

"If you are just going to play games Ivashkov." I saw the intensity of her glare falter a bit, I looked back at the bar tender who was staring at Raven, I couldn't see his face. And I couldn't see his aura either, which in all honesty made even more sense considering everything else was getting blurry as well. I looked back the girl across from me once more and she was looking down, her body seemed to be shaking, but that could just be me swaying slightly or my imagination. "Lord Ivashkov, If you would excuse me I have important matters to attend to." I watched her as she slid out of the booth seat, oh... this was just too perfect.

"Actually. No. I don't excuse you." I could feel the bartenders eyes on me, wondering what the hell I was doing... actually I didn't have a clue myself. HA! Or maybe I did... but I just didn't even care. Raven turned around and raised a delicate eyebrow up.

"Excuse me?" The look she gave me was incredulous.

"I said little Nightingale." I stood up, it was actually a miracle that I didn't fall flat on my face. "You are not allowed to leave me here, or be excused until I tell you. Unless of course to the bathroom... or I shall tell the guardians of our little bout of violence a while back." I could feel my heart racing, and the adrenaline running through me. OK, starting to understand why most Moroi liked to use their power to get Dhampirs to do what they say... I looked at Raven and I could practically see the rage flowing through her body... or maybe that was just the aura coming back. I sat back down and downed the shot still on the table, I was in no mood to be any type of sober right now. I watched as her and the Moroi man argued.

"You can not be serious Mitch!" I heard Raven exclaim.

"Raven. What do you want me to do?" I saw the man motion his hand towards me, "You are the one who slapped him in the first place. Approached him tonight. You have to stay with him here. You don't have to do anything with him and you know it. Just talk to him.." The Moroi looked over at me and moved Raven away a bit so I wouldn't hear, I still did just not as clear though. "Plus I'm pretty sure he's going to pass out with how much he's drank today..." I frowned at that but it was more than likely pretty true. With that last part being sad Raven stared at the man and gave in. Walked over and slid down into the seat, crossed her legs, put her hands on her lap, and just sat there and stared.

Oh, no words or auras were needed at all to get the message across that she was BEYOND pissed. Shit.. Why the hell did I just do that... and an even better question was, Why do I like being able to control her?


End file.
